


Insomya

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff?????????, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Napagtanto na ni Soonyoung na nagkakaroon na siya ng nararamdaman para kay Seokmin, ang matagal niya nang kaibigan at kapitbahay. At dahil 'di na talaga siya makatulog, napagdesisyunan niya tawagan si Seokmin para umamin at para makatulog na siya. Ngunit mapapatulog ba siya ng sagot nito?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Insomya

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI080  
>  **OPM:** Di Makatulog - SUD  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Sa wakas, nakapagsulat rin para sa Seoksoon, yay! Nakapagsulat din sa wakas makalipas ang mahabang panahon. Maraming salamat sa prompter. Nawa'y magustuhan mo ang mumunti kong akda. ♡

**Simula.**

Mag-aalas dose na ng hatinggabi, kaharap pa rin ni Soonyoung ang laptop habang sakop na nakadapa sa kama ng kaibigan. Tutok na tutok ito sa pagtipa ng keyboard at pagtama ng mga salita sa mga papel na nakalatag sa kanyang kaliwa.

"Sigurado kang ayaw mo na dito matulog?" Tanong ng kaibigan at kagrupo nitong si Minghao na abala rin sa hawak nitong libro na hiniram nila nung nakaraang araw sa library.

"Hindi na nga. Birthday ni Mama bukas. Ako magluluto." Pamagmalaking bulalas nito sabay bigay ng malaking ngiti sa kaibigan na ngayon ay nakaupo sa katapatang sofa ng kama.

"Sus ayaw mo lang ako katabi e." Komento ni Mingyu na kapapasok lang sa kwarto bago humigop sa hawak nitong mug.

"Sipain pa kita diyan." Singhal ni Soonyoung.

"Bakit si Seokmin ka ba para tabihan niyan?" Singit ni Jeonghan na nakasandal sa headboard ng kama kandong ang isa pang laptop.

Bahagyang sumipa si Soonyoung patalikod at naabot nito ang braso ni Jeonghan.

"Lah kinilig si tanga." Sabay tawa ni Jeonghan.

"Issue ka din tanga. Matagal ko na tropa 'yon, parang kapatid ko na din 'yon." Sagot ni Soonyoung na abala pa rin sa ginagawa.

"Weh. E ba't namumula muna tenga mo?" Sabay pitik nito sa kanang tenga ni Soonyoung mula sa likod.

"Ampota!" Protesta ni Soonyoung bago sinamaan ng tingin ang kaibigan na ngayon ay tawa lang ng tawa.

"Yung pinapa-revise kong part?" Tanong na lang ni Soonyoung nang makita ang screen ng laptop ni Jeonghan na medyo dumulas sa kanyang hita.

"Langya! Nanonood ka lang e!" Singhal muli ni Soonyoung.

"Oh, easy. Kami bahala ni Mingyu diyan mamaya. 'Di ba, Gyu?"

"Yup yups! Eto kasi yung mga bagay na pinagpupuyatan hindi yung mga taong wala namang kasiguraduhan. Thesis lang malakas."

Nakangising sagot ni Mingyu na sumampa na rin sa kama para tabihan si Jeonghan.

"Lah. 'Di ka rin naman sure kung papasa ka." Komento ni Minghao sa sinabi ni Mingyu.

"Sshh, friends. We're all in this together. Ano pa't grupo tayo kung ako lang ang babagsak? Hm?" Sagot ni Mingyu na inirapan lang ni Minghao.

"Isa't kalahating eps na lang Soonyoung leader-nim, kami na diyan." Dagdag pa ni Jeonghan bago sinalpak ang headset sa tenga at pinindot ang space bar para ituloy ang panonood.

Mga ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang lumipas nang maingat na pumasok si Hansol sa kwarto.

"Hey guys, here's the snacks. Sabi ni Kwan ipasok ko na raw dito." Sabay lapag nito ng paper bag sa isang lamesita.

"Yown! May chicharon?" Agad na lapit ni Mingyu.

"Hoy Mingyu nagpainit ka ng tubig? Pinatay mo ba yung kalan? Kapal ng mukha mo magpainit ng tubig dito. Bahay mo ba? Bahay mo, ha?" Reklamo ni Seungkwan sa kaibigan nang agad na makita nito ang hawak nitong mug na mukhang may mainit-init pang likido.

"Pinatay ko boss wag ka mag-alala." Kampanteng sagot ni Mingyu na abala pa rin sa pagkalkal sa mga pinamili.

Napasinghal na lang si Seungkwan bago harapin si Soonyoung. "Kwon jowa mo pala nasa baba na."

"Jowa?" Takang tanong nito pabalik sabay agad na upo mula sa pagkakadapa nito.

"Luh kunyari hindi alam. Ambilis naman chineck yung phone." Asar muli ni Jeonghan.

"Sana all sinusundo." Komento ni Mingyu.

"Mga gago pinilit niya kasi." Kontra ni Soonyoung sabay harap muli sa laptop para i-save ang huling gawa.

Tumayo na ito mula sa kama at saka inayos ang mga gamit sa sling bag na dala nito at nagsuot ng sapatos.

"Sabay ka na kay Hansol lumabas, nakalimutan pala namin balikan yung balot kay Tatay Bong." Suhestiyon ni Seungkwan.

Nang makalabas ng apartment building ay nakita niya agad ang likod ni Seokmin. Suot nito ang kulay abong hooded sweat jacket at kulay itim na track pants at running shoes. Nakaharap ito sa bandang kalsada akay sa kaliwang kamay ang halos kulay dilaw na bisikleta.

"Seok!" Si Hansol ang tumawag.

Nang humarap si Seokmin ay agad nitong nakita si Soonyoung at nginitian. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Soonyoung mangiti pabalik.

"Dito na ako." Sabay tapik naman ni Hansol sa balikat ni Soonyong upang ipaalam na iiba na ito ng daan.

"Uy sige Sol salamat." Paalam din naman nito sa nobyo ng kaibigan.

"Tara na?" Mahinang aya ni Seokmin. Agad naman siyang napabalik ng tingin dito at bahagya siyang napaatras nang mapansin na higit na mas malapit na ang distansiya nilang dalawa.

"Bakit ka pa ba dumaan dito? Hindi ba out of the way?" Tanong na lang nito.

"Dami ko kasing time e." Malokong sagot ni Seokmin bago inabot ang isang helmet kay Soonyoung.

"Gago ka anong oras na." Sagot naman ng isa na akmang dadagukan ang kaibigan sa kalokohan.

"May dinaanan din kasi ako kaninang bike shop bandang Quiapo tapos sinamahan ko si Joshua sa Binondo." Paliwanag ni Seokmin.

"Ah, yung classmate mo sa Rizal. Nagb-bike din 'yon?" Kuryosong tanong ni Soonyoung habang inaayos ang helmet sa ulo.

"Oo. Inaya ako nung nabanggit ko na may dadaanan akong bike shop. Ikot daw kami Binondo." Tuloy na sagot ni Seokmin bago sumampa sa bisikleta nito.

Sasampa na sana si Soonyoung sa likurang bahagi nang hawakan siya ni Seokmin sa braso.

"Bakit diyan? Dito ka sa harap." Saka niya nakitang inayos ni Seokmin ang saddle seat na uupuan nito.

"Wow may ganyan ka na." Natatawang sambit na lang ni Soonyoung. Sanay naman kasi siya umangkas dito. Bilang magkatapat lang naman ang bahay nila, nakasanayan na rin nilang magsabay pumasok kapag nagtutugma sila ng sched.

"Hello, bike shop." Matter-of-fact na sagot ni Seokmin. "Ikaw unang bibinyag diyan. Feeling special ka na ba?"

Agad namang siniko ni Soonyoung ang tagiliran nito dahil kahit nakatalikod, ramdam niya ang ngisi nito. Natawa na lang si Seokmin bago nagsimulang pumedal.

Civil Engineering ang kurso ni Seokmin, BS Management naman ang kay Soonyoung. Pareho na silang nasa ikaapat na taon. Si Soonyoung, graduating kaya gahol sa thesis at final requirements. Si Seokmin naman ay may isang taon pa bago makapagtapos.

Nagkakilala at nagsimula maging malapit noong Junior High. Pareho ng strand pagdating ng Senior High. Halos araw-araw sabay pumapasok at umuuwi, siguro nakasanayan na rin. Halos manibago kapag hindi nagkikita o kahit masilayan lang ang isa, bilang magkapitbahay, baka nga nakasanayan na rin.

Maingat na inihinto ni Seokmin ang bisikleta sa harap ng bahay nila Soonyoung. Tumayo na rin ang isa habang inaalis ang lock ng helmet nito.

Tumunog ang phone ni Soonyoung kaya dagli niyang kinapa ng isang kamay ang loob ng bag para sagutin ang tawag.

"Hello, Ma? Opo, andito na sa labas, papasok na. Opo Ma, kasama ko. Nasa akin naman yung isang susi. Oks, oks. Sabihan ko, Ma. Okidoki~ Happy birthday Ma, mwa!" Nakangiting paalam nito.

Pagkababa nito ng tawag, bahagya itong nagitla nang marahang hawakan ni Seokmin ang isa niyang kamay na nahihirapan pa rin sa pagtanggal ng helmet lock. Napatitig na lamang ito sa mukha ng kaibigan na may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

Nang matanggal ni Seokmin ang lock ay maingat niya naman itong inangat sa ulo ni Soonyoung bago saglit na sinuklay ng daliri ang nagulong buhok nito.

"Punta ka daw bukas. Ahm, ano— sabi ni Mama." Biglang sambit na lang ni Soonyoung.

"Mamaya?" Natatawang paglilinaw ni Seokmin.

Napanguso na lang si Soonyoung. Oo nga pala, huling tingin niya, mag-aala una na.

"Tatawid lang naman ako. Sige na, pasok ka na." Nakangiti pa ring dagdag ni Seokmin bago nginuso ang gate ng bahay ng kaibigan, suhestiyon na pumasok na ito sa loob.

"Okay, ingat!"

"Soons, tatawid lang ako." Pagpapaalala muli ni Seokmin.

"Lah malay ko ba kung mabagok ulo mo pagkapasok mo ng gate niyo. Diyan ka na nga." Sagot ni Soonyoung saka agad nang pumasok sa loob ng bahay nito.

"Okay, good night!" Natatawa na lang na sigaw ni Seokmin sa kaibigan.

Wala ngayon sa bahay ang magulang ni Soonyoung dahil bilang pa-birthday sa Mama niya, binayaran ng Ate niya ang staycation ng mga ito sa isang magarang hotel sa Pasay.

Nang makarating siya sa kwarto, agad siyang napasalampak sa kanyang kama.

"Ugh pagod." Reklamo nito sa kawalan.

Ngunit bago pa siya tuluyang mahimbing, pinilit niya na agad ang sarili niyang bumangon para magpalit at maghilamos.

Matapos magpunas ng katawan at magpalit ng komportableng pantulog nito, bumalik siya sa banyo upang magsipilyo.

Habang nagsisipilyo, sinubukan nitong hawiin ang magulong buhok. Di namalayang mapatigil at mapatitig sa sariling repleksiyon sa salamin. Marahan niyang pinadaan ang mga daliri sa hibla ng kanyang buhok, sinusubukang may maramdaman muli habang lumilipad ang isip. Ngunit muli siyang nabalik sa sarili at napatitig sa salamin nang bigla itong kinabugan ng dibdib. Sinubukan niyang balewalain at muling naghilamos para palipasin.

Sumalampak muli si Soonyoung sa kama pagkalabas ng banyo. Niyakap ang pinakamalaki nitong unan at komportableng ibinaon ang mukha nito rito. Ngunit ang inaasahan niyang antok mula kanina ay biglang hindi na niya maramdaman ngayon. Sinubukan niyang pumikit, ilang minuto. Lima. Sampu. Labing lima. Tatlumpung minuto. Sumilip siya sa kanyang phone. 2:18 AM.

Ah, puta, dapat talaga tinulog ko na agad e. Buwisit na isip nito.

Sinubukan niya na ring umiba ng pwesto ngunit ganoon pa rin. Nakahiga siya ngayon ng tuwid at nakapikit. Ilang minuto na ba ulit?

Muli na lamang niyang minulat ang mga mata at napatitig sa mga luminosong bituin na nakadikit sa kisame niya.

Seokmin bought that. Isip niya.

Nangiti siya nang bahagya sa alaala. Freshmen years. Ikalabing siyam na kaarawan niya. Naligaw sila sa Quiapo unang beses, dala pa rin ang dilaw na bisikleta, sabi kasi ni Seokmin madami daw mabibili do'n. Sabi niya bibilhan niya daw ito ng regalo.

"Ano ba gusto mo? Eto daming shirt dito. Pili na kayo suki." Natawa si Soonyoung sa paggaya ni Seokmin sa mga nagtitinda doon.

"Huwag mo na nga kasi ako bilhan. Libre mo na lang ako MCDO bilis."

"Eh, yun lang? Ang dali naman nun. Dali na, ikot muna tayo." Paanyaya ni Seokmin bago nito marahang hilahin ang strap ng sling bag niya.

"Kumain na lang kaya tayo. Kanina pa tayo paikot-ikot e." Medyo hingal na suhestiyon ni Soonyoung matapos ang ilang oras ring lakaran.

Ngunit agad din naman siyang nakonsensiya nang makita ang malungkot na mukha ni Seokmin.

"Tara, MCDO?" Biglang paanyaya na lang muli ng kaibigan na ngayon ay may nakakabulag na ulit na ngiti. Hindi na rin siya nakasagot nang hilahin na siya nito paalis.

"Andami mo namang inorder. Sayo yan lahat?" Takang tanong ni Soonyoung nang ilapag ni Seokmin ang tray sa lamesa nila.

"Atin." Malapad na ngiting sagot ni Seokmin bago naglabas ng maliit na cupcake at isang naka-plastic na bagay sa backpack nito.

"Happy birthday, Soons." Nakangiti pa ring pagbati nito.

Ang gwapo niya nun. Isip niya.

"Lah saan galing 'to?" Medyo natatawa si Soonyoung. Kasi ang daming alam ni Seokmin.

"Alam ko nang wala kang mapipili e. Kaya ayan, naghanap na lang ako ng kahit ano." Paliwanag ni Seokmin saka inurong muli palapit kay Soonyoung ang bagay na nakabalot sa plastic. Nang makita ni Soonyoung, nangiti siya. At kahit alam at nakikita na niya, tinanong niya pa din.

"Ano 'to?"

"Glow in the dark stars. Angas ba?" Proud na sagot ni Seokmin habang inihahain sa harap ni Soonyoung ang mga pagkain nito.

"'Yan kasi ano, hmm. Siguro gusto ko lang kasi magbigay ng bagay na makakapagpaalala sayo sa akin. Halimbawa, 'pag nakita mo 'to mapapasabi ka, ah si Seokmin yan. Yung gwapo kong kaibigan 'yan." Patuloy na paliwanag nito.

"Dikit natin sa kwarto mo 'maya. Tulungan kita. Kain na." Sambit muli nito bago itinapat ang isang fries sa bibig ni Soonyoung.

Japeyks naman bituin mo. Hindi na umaaninag yung iba. Natatawang isip muli ni Soonyoung sa sarili.

Pero, it's the thought that counts. Salamat sa liwanag.

Sinubukan niya muli umiba ng pwesto. Tumagilid ito paharap sa kaliwa saka naman tumambad sa kanya ang pabilog na tiger plushie na nakapatong sa swivel chair ng study table niya.

Ah, galing rin kay Seokmin. Isip muli nito.

Senior high, 11th grade. Araw ng mga puso. Abala ang lahat sa mumunting programa ng eskwelahan para sa araw na iyon. Malaya ang mga estudyante sa mga akda at takda. Saglit na nagpaiwan si Soonyoung sa silid para tapusin ang kinokopyang notes.

"Tagal mo naman." Napabuntong hininga na lang siya nang makilala ang boses ng kaibigan. Umangat siya ng tingin at nakita si Seokmin na nakasandal sa kuwadro ng pintuan. Bitbit nito ang isang pulang rosas na iniikot ang tangkay sa pagitan ng mga daliri.

"Sabing susunod na nga. Para di ko na 'to gawin mamaya. Kaunti na lang 'to." Sagot ni Soonyoung saka nagpatuloy sa kanyang ginagawa.

"Weh, Soons, KJ." Bintang ni Seokmin.

"Seoks, e kung batuhin kita neto?" Sabay amba ni Soonyoung ng hawak nitong correction tape.

Narinig niya lang tumawa si Seokmin. Muli siyang umangat ng tingin ng maalala ang bitbit nito.

"Para kanino?" Nakangiting tanong nito.

"Sikret." Malokong sagot ni Seokmin.

"Lah parang others naman 'to. Para kay Cara, 'noh? Umamin ka na kasi, typings mo 'yun e. Feeling ko type ka din nun, mukhang kinikilig 'yon pag nakikita ka eh. Yie." Mapang-asar pang dagdag nito.

Napatingin si Seokmin sa hawak nitong bulaklak. "Hindi. Napulot ko lang talaga."

"Bulok palusot. Hina mo naman." Inis na sermon ng kaibigan. Natawa lang muli si Seokmin.

Matapos ang programa sa eskwelahan, napag-usapan nilang magpalamig muna sa kalapit na mall bago tuluyang umuwi.

"Tara!" Patalon na anyayang sulpot ni Soonyoung sa tabi ni Seokmin.

"Tagal mo naman, tumae ka ba?" Reklamo ni Seokmin na naghintay sa kanya sa labas ng pasilyo ng palikuran.

Sinamaan ito ni Soonyoung ng tingin at agad nitong pinahid ang kamay sa polo ng kaibigan para asarin pabalik. "Nakalimutan ko pala maghugas ng kamay, ano ba 'yan." Sarkastikong banat pa nito.

"Napakadugyot mo!" Salubong na kilay na reklamo ni Seokmin ngunit natawa lang si Soonyoung.

"Ano na naman 'yang bitbit mo?" Kuryosong tanong na lang nito nang mapansin ang hawak ng kaibigang paper bag. Sinubukan niyang silipin ang laman at batid agad ni Seokmin ang ningning sa mga mata nito.

"Uy hala para kanino?" Halata ang pagkasabik sa boses nito. Muli pang inangat ni Soonyoung ang paper bag sa kanyang mukha upang makasilip ng maigi.

"Hala ancute." Kahit hindi nakikita, ramdam ni Seokmin ang paglambot ng hitsura ng kaibigan sa nakita.

"Huy para kanino?" Tanong muli nito.

Nangiti si Seokmin. "May nag-abot lang sa akin nung hinihintay kita. Mukhang Junior High."

"Ay para sayo? Buksan natin!" Sabik pa rin ang tono ni Soonyoung.

Mula pagkakahiga ay biglang napakunot ang noo nito sa alaala.

Galing nga pala 'to sa may gusto sa kanya. Hindi naman talaga 'to para sa akin. Napasinghal na lang ito sa naisip.

"Sigurado ka akin na lang? Baka magtampo nagbigay sayo neto." Pag-aalinlangan ni Soonyoung nang ibigay sa kanya ni Seokmin ang pabilog na tiger plushie.

Nagdadalawang isip mang tanggapin ay halata pa rin na gusto nito ang plushie.

"Ayaw mo talaga? Sige, pangatngat ko na lang kay Simba." Bawi ni Seokmin na agad namang pinigilan ni Soonyoung.

"Ay 'wag ganun. Akin na nga!" Agaw pabalik ni Soonyoung sabay dukdok ng ulo nito sa malambot na bagay.

Kahit hindi para sa akin. Salamat sa pagpapahalaga.

Napanguso muli si Soonyoung habang nakatitig sa plushie na nasa swivel chair niya nang bigla siyang nakaramdam ng parang mainit na likido na dumaloy sa dibdib niya.

Agad siyang napatalikod at humarap sa kaliwang bahagi ng kanyang kuwarto. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit parang nag-iinit na rin ang mga mata niya. Sobrang wirdo sa pakiramdam.

Inabot niya na lamang ang phone na nakapatong sa bedside table niya. Pasado alas dos na rin pala. Napansin niya rin na may mensahe pala si Seokmin mula kanina.

From: Seokyuu

Samahan kita mamalengke mamaya. Goodnight, Soons! 😊

Saglit siyang nalito, bakit kailangan niya akong samahan? Pero agad din siyang napaisip, hindi naman bago yun. Bakit ngayon mo pa bini-big deal?

Sasagot pa sana ito sa mensahe ngunit agad ding nagdalawang isip. Huwag na, malalaman niya pang gising pa ako.

Sinubukan niya na lang muling pumikit ngunit kahit sa pagpikit ay alaala pa rin ng kaibigan ang gumuhit.

"Bakit gising ka pa?" Tanong ni Seokmin mula sa kabilang linya.

"Huy." Pagtawag muli nito sa atensiyon ni Soonyoung nang ilang minuto itong hindi sumasagot.

"Ah— ewan ko. Hindi ako makatulog." Mahinang sagot nito.

"Ayos ka lang? Anong nangyari ba kanina?" Mahinahong kuwestiyon nito. Napapikit na lang si Soonyoung sa tanong ng kaibigan.

Kasi ano nga bang nangyari kanina?

"Soons?" Mahinang pagtawag muli nito.

Hindi rin kasi maintindihan ni Soonyoung noong araw na 'yon. Ang alam niya lang hindi maganda ang araw niya. Nagsimula sa sermon ng Prof hanggang sa nakakairita nitong kagrupo sa P.E. Bakit kasi nagmamagaling?

Sa parehong araw, unang beses niya rin makita si Seokmin aliwin ang isang tagahanga. Sophomore year, sa harap ng Registrar's Office. Kilala niya si Junhui, same department, Marketing major. Ilang beses niya rin naging kamag-aral sa iilang major classes niya. Makailang beses na ring lumapit sa kanya para ipahiwatig ang intensiyon nito sa kaibigan.

"Puntahan kita." Biglang sambit na lang ni Seokmin mula sa kabilang linya.

"H-ha? Gago saglit!" Agad napatayo si Soonyoung sa higaan at sumilip sa bintana. Nakita niya na nga si Seokmin na palabas ng sariling bahay para pumunta sa kanila. Wala na lang nagawa si Soonyoung kung hindi babain ang kaibigan.

Pagbukas nito ng pintuan ay tumambad sa kanya ang nag-aalalang mukha ng kaibigan. Nakaputing loose shirt ito at kulay pulang boxer shorts hawak ang phone na bahagyang nakadikit pa rin sa kanang tenga nito.

Nanatili si Seokmin buong magdamag. Inaya siya nitong manood ng pelikula sa kaniyang laptop matapos siyang ipagluto nito ng pancit canton at sunny side up.

Kahit nakakapagtaka ay nagpasalamat pa rin si Soonyoung na hindi ito gaanong nangulit sa kung ano man ang bumabagabag sa kanyang dibdib. Hindi niya rin kasi mabatid pati sa kanyang sarili. Inaliw lamang siya nito sa buong oras na hindi siya makatulog, nakipaglaro, kwentuhan. Mga bagay na nakagawain. At kahit ganon lang, pakiramdam niya ang gaan gaan na ng pakiramdam niya.

Kahit si Seokmin lang, napapawi na agad lahat ng pagod at pag-aalala.

Kahit hindi mo lubusang naintindihan, salamat sa pag-intindi at pag-alala. Salamat sa alaga.

Napamulat na lang siya ng mata nang maramdaman ang isang patak at agos ng luha sa pisngi niya. Napaupo siya sa kama at nagtipa ng mensahe sa phone niya habang dinadama ang malakas na kabog sa dibdib niya.

Mga ilang minuto rin siyang nakatitig sa screen bago mariing napapikit at pumindot para tawagan ang numero ni Seokmin.

Tangina anong ginagawa ko?

Isang ring lang agad nang may sumagot sa tawag. "Soons." Mahinang pagtawag nito sa pangalan niya. Lalong lumakas ang kabog nito sa dibdib nang maisip na mukhang nagising niya si Seokmin.

Kinakabahan ba siya dahil naabala niya ang tulog ng kaibigan o dahil sa boses nito ngayon?

"Soons? Ayos ka lang?" Mukhang nagising na ang diwa nito at nabatid agad ni Soonyoung ang pag-aalala sa boses nito.

"S-Seok..."

"Soons, puntahan kita."

Ayan na naman siya. Gusto na talagang maiyak ni Soonyoung. Hindi niya alam kung nalilito pa rin ba siya o sigurado na.

Nakakatakot.

Hindi na napigilan ni Soonyoung mapahikbi. "Seok..." Mahinang sambit nitong muli.

Nanatiling tahimik si Seokmin sa kabilang linya. Kahit hindi nagsasalita ay alam ni Soonyoung na maigi itong nakikinig sa kanya. Matiyagang inaantay ang kanyang salita.

"Paano 'pag gusto kita?" Lakas loob niyang binitawan ang bawat kataga.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas pero wala siyang narinig na kahit ano mula kay Seokmin. Hindi niya na rin mabatid kung nananatili pa rin ito sa kabilang linya. Konti na lang itutuloy niya na talagang umagos itong mga luha niya.

Sinilip ni Soonyoung ang screen at nakitang naka-on pa rin ang tawag. Pasado alas kwatro na rin pala.

"H-hello...?" Nanginginig ang boses na tanong ni Soonyoung.

Ibababa niya na sana ang tawag nang magsalita bigla ang nasa kabilang linya.

"Eh 'di gusto rin kita." Mariing tugon nito.

Hindi niya agad maproseso kaya ilang minuto din siyang hindi makasagot. Nakakunot ang noong nakatitig sa kawalan ng kanyang kuwarto.

"Soons, dito na ako."

"T-teka? Saan?" Aligagang tanong nito na agad din namang sumilip sa bintana para tanawin ang katapatang bahay. Hindi niya nakita si Seokmin pero bumaba na rin siya agad para buksan ang pintuan.

Tumambad sa kanya ang kaibigang may napakalaking ngiti ngayon sa labi.

"Paano kapag gusto din kita?" Tanong pabalik ni Seokmin.

Hindi pa lubos na rumerehistro ang lahat ngunit nag-uumapaw na ang nararamdaman ng kanyang dibdib. Kumikinang ang mga mata ni Soonyoung sa mga luhang namumuo ngayon sa kanyang mga mata. Hindi rin nito nakaligtaan ang agaran at marahang pagpahid ni Seokmin sa luhang pumatak sa kanyang pisngi.

Maingat na sinalo ni Seokmin ang mga braso ni Soonyoung para maikulong ito sa yakap. Nang maramdaman ni Soonyoung ang init ng katawan ng kaibigan, agad nawala ang lahat ng tensiyong nararamdaman niya. Takot. Duda. Pag-aalinlangan.

Kahit hindi niya pa lubusang maintindihan, parang gusto niya na lang maniwala.

Marahang kumalas si Seokmin sa yakap para matitigan ang kaibigan. "Umiiyak ka kasi crush mo ako?" Tila nang-aasar ngunit nakangiti pa ring tanong nito.

"Tanga." Sabay singhot ni Soonyoung at pahid ng luha. "'Natatakot lang ako."

Ngumiti na lang si Seokmin na para bang naiintindihan niya ang ibig nitong sabihin. "Gusto mo maglakad-lakad?" Paanyaya nito.

Napatingin si Soonyoung sa labas at napansing halos sumisilip na ang araw.

"Wala pa ako tulog." Nakangusong sumbong ni Soonyoung.

"Meme kita, baby?" Tanong ni Seokmin kaya nahampas siya ni Soonyoung.

"Baby baby ka diyan, baby-tawan." Salubong na kilay na sermon ni Soonyoung.

Natawa si Seokmin kasi siya nga pala ang nagkwento tungkol doon kay Soonyoung. Natawa ito na hindi nito ito nakalimutan.

"Tara lakad tayo." Tinanggap na lang ni Soonyoung ang nakalahad na kamay ni Seokmin dahil mukhang hindi na rin naman siya makakatulog anumang oras.

Hindi na binitawan ni Seokmin ang kamay ni Soonyoung nang magsimula silang maglakad sa kalsada ng subdivision. Suot pa rin ni Soonyoung ang kulay asul na ternong pantulog nito, si Seokmin naman nakakahel na windbreaker jacket at itim boxer shorts.

"Kailan pa?" Pagbasag ni Soonyoung sa payapang katahimikan.

"Hm?" Tugon ni Seokmin.

"Kailan mo pa ako gusto?" Pag-aalinlangang tanong nito muli.

"7th grade?" Tila nag-iisip pang sagot ni Seokmin.

"Hoy! Bagong classmate lang tayo no'n ang OA mo! Tsaka kakalipat niyo lang no'n dito ah." Protesta ni Soonyoung na tila hindi makapaniwala.

Natawa naman agad si Seokmin bago nagsalita. “7th grade nga, crush na kita. Hindi ka ba aware na admirable ka?”

“Lah tanga. Wag ka ngang pabida.”

“Seryoso nga. Crush lang naman, and I actually tried to brush it off nung naging malapit na tayo. Katulad mo, siguro natakot din ako.”

Napatingin si Soonyoung kay Seokmin na ngayon ay diretsong nakatingin sa kanilang nilalakaran. “Pero di ba nagustuhan mo naman talaga si Cara? Noong Senior High tayo. Bumili ka pa nga ng bulaklak para sa kanya.”

“Paano ka naman nakasiguradong para sa kanya ‘yon?” Nakangising tanong ni Seokmin pabalik.

“May iba ka pang gusto?” Tila gulat na tanong ni Soonyoung nang mapagtantong nakalampas iyon sa kanya.

“Ikaw lang nagustuhan ko.” Diretsahang sagot ni Seokmin.

Napanguso muli si Soonyoung nang mapagtanto ang nais nitong iparating. “Bakit hindi mo agad sinabi?”

“May attempts.” Bahagyang natawa si Seokmin. “Kaso lagi ako biglang dinadaga. Naalala mo yung tiger plushie?”

“Mm. Bigay nung Junior High sayo, ‘di ba? Nasa kwarto ko pa nga ‘yon.”

“Para sayo yun.” Nakangiting amin ni Seokmin.

“Para sakin talaga ‘yon binigay nung Junior High? Luh ba’t mo inangkin?”

“Binili ko para sayo.” Paglilinaw muli ni Seokmin.

“Weh?” Hindi na naman makapaniwalang tugon ni Soonyoung.

“You wanted it ever since. Hindi ko lang alam bakit hindi mo napansin yung coincidence na may nagbigay sa akin ng isang bagay na gustong gusto mo.” Tila natatawang paliwanag ni Seokmin.

“Eh, bakit? Cute yung plushie, malay mo type niya din.” Pagdadahilan ni Soonyoung.

“Mas cute ka.” Banat ni Seokmin.

“Tangina ka.” Sagot ni Soonyoung na ikinatawa ni Seokmin nang malakas.

*Beep beep*

Sabay napalingon ang dalawa sa busina ng sasakyan. Napasagi pa ang mga ito sa palad nang masilaw sa liwanag ng headlights.

“Oh, ano kayo diyan?” Sigaw ng nasa kotse na bahagyang inilabas ang ulo sa bintana ng sasakyan.

Napairap si Seokmin nang makilala ang kapatid nitong si Jihoon.

“Kami na!” Sigaw ni Seokmin pabalik bago iangat ang magkahawak nilang kamay ni Soonyoung para ipagmalaki. Agad namang nakaramdam ng danggil si Seokmin sa tagiliran sa sinabi nito.

“Sa wakas may bayag ka na.” Sigaw muli ni Jihoon bago tuluyang umandar ang sinasakyan nito.

“Tayo na?” Agad na tanong ni Soonyoung kay Seokmin nang tuluyan makalampas sa kanila ang kotse.

“Uhm?” Biglang naman nag-alinlangan si Seokmin dahil hindi niya pala naisip ang sasabihin ni Soonyoung.

Isang taon lang ang agwat sa edad ng dalawa. Mas matanda si Jihoon at kasalukuyan na itong naghahanap-buhay bilang isang freelance photographer. Ngayon-ngayon lang malamang kagagaling lang nito sa isang shoot niya sa Subic.

“Sorry, nadala lang ako sa pang-aasar ni Ji.” May pagkamot ulo pang paliwanag nito.

“Alam niyang crush mo ako?” Mapang-asar na tanong ni Soonyoung.

“Feeler ka po.” Sagot ni Seokmin bago natawa. “Pero oo, alam niya. He was always the one pushing me to confess kahit wala akong sinasabi sa kanya. He’s always with his guts e.” Patuloy pa ni Seokmin. Pabalik na sila ngayon sa bahay nila, hindi naman sila gaanong nakalayo. Unti-unti na rin kasi tuluyang lumiliwanag.

Nang makarating sa harap ng bahay ay naabutan pa nila si Jihoon sa labas ng bahay nila Seokmin. Mukhang nagbababa pa ito ng ilang mga gamit.

“Hoy, kumain na kayo?” Tanong ni Jihoon nang makalapit pa ang dalawa sa kanila. Umiling naman pareho.

“May take out kaming breakfast sa drive thru.. Dalhin niyo nga ‘to sa loob.” Utos pa ni Jihoon saka kinuha ang ilang paper bags mula sa bukas na bintana ng backseat.

“Won, dito ka na muna matulog ah. Day off mo naman.” Kausap nito sa taong tila naglalabas ng gamit mula sa compartment ng sasakyan.

“Sino may sabi?” Tanong ni Wonwoo sa nobyo matapos nitong isara ang compartment.

“Sino may sabing tatanggi ako?” Agad na dugtong niya nang pumameywang si Jihoon na humarap sa kanya.

Nangiti naman siya bago lumapit sa nobyo at marahang ipinulupot ang isang bisig mula sa likod ng baywang nito. Kinurot naman siya ni Jihoon sa tagiliran bago natawa.

“’Yan na ba lahat, Boss?” Tanong pa muli nito.

“Naol.” Komento ni Soonyoung na nag-aantay pa ng ibang bitbitin mula kay Seokmin.

Narinig ni Seokmin ang sinabi ni Soonyoung kaya ginawa niya rin ito sa kanya. Muntik pa nitong mabitawan ang isang paper bag nang maramdaman ang bisig ni Seokmin mula sa ibabang bahagi ng likuran niya.

“Gago.” Namumulang bulong ni Soonyoung.

“Tara, almusal? Mamamalengke pa tayo.” Natatawang paanyaya na lang muli ni Seokmin bago marahang inakay si Soonyoung papasok sa bahay nila.

“Seok, kay Won yung walang seafood diyan ah. ‘Wag bira ng bira.” Paalala pa ni Jihoon bago sila tuluyang makapasok sa loob.

“Oks, bro. Una na kami kain ni labs.” Sagot ni Seokmin.

Natawa na lang siya ulit nang maramdaman ang pagsiko ni Soonyoung sa tagiliran niya.

  
**Tapos.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Kung umabot ka dito, maraming salamat sa pagbasa. Isa lamang mumunting pag-amin, batid ko na ang akdang ito ay hindi pinakamahusay o malapit man lang sa magaling. Ito ay dahil lahat ay naisulat lamang sa isang buong magdamag. Bawat salita mula simula hanggang sa kahulihan. No proofread, too. Gulat ka, nuh? Hahaha. Muntik ko na kasi 'to bitawan. Pero gusto kong panindigan, para sa Seoksoon. Para kay prompter. Pasensiya na hindi ko pa ata kaya manakit? Good vibes fic lang, siguro? Pasensiya na kung eto lang ang kinaya, pasensiya na kung naging malayo sa inaasahan mong mga ganap, pero sana nagustuhan mo pa din. ♡ 
> 
> Maraming salamat, MODs mga lods!


End file.
